


We are JUMP!

by chibiLady



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Courage, Gen, Hope, Loyalty, Sad, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiLady/pseuds/chibiLady
Summary: “…Yuya got incurable disease but non-fatal... he tries to deny it, and continue his activity like nothing happened... however, Kota and Kei got realized something happened to Yuya. They want to offers their help but Yuya being harsh on them…”





	1. "What’s wrong with you, Yuya?”

**Author's Note:**

> “Now, tell me how you will drive when you even cannot stand up by your own?” asked Kota, quite serious. His face becomes red.

“He looks different...” said Kei while looking to one young man who resting at the couch alone. Kota looked at Yuya and he nodded unwillingly. At that time the rest members are busying chatting and telling jokes with each other. Since their practice had ended, so they decided to rest a while before heading back to their home.

“I had feels something was not right with him... I asked him just now, but he denied it… He keeps giving me nonsense excuses… I’m not _baka_ like him!” Kei spills out his anger to Kota. He wants the oldest to take his role on action. Kota shook his head.

“I’ve tried before but he refuse to tell me too...” said Kota beforehand. Kei looks at the oldest, unbelievable.

“So you had noticed it before I’m telling you?” ask Kei, wanting confirmation from the oldest. Kota nodded.

“I’m noticed it 2 days before you told me... ermm, right after we ended the recording for Itadaki High JUMP...” said Kota while leaning his back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” said Kei quite frustrated. It was Kota, Kei and Yuya turn to record Itadaki episode last two days and Kota noticed that Yuya was hiding something from him while packing their luggage.

“I just didn’t want to make fuss over something that my own self not sure yet...” said Kota. Kei release a deep sigh. Suddenly, Hikaru had approached them.

“Hey... Do you want joined us to the pool after this?” asked Hikaru while sitting in front of Kota. “For now only Yuto didn’t sure to go or not, and Yuya definitely will go...” said Hikaru confidently while looking at Daiki who approached Yuya.

 “I already had planned today... _Gomen_ ne...” said Kei, making excuses. Kei put his head on the table. Hikaru nodded.

“How about you?” asked Hikaru to Kota since the eldest didn’t response yet to his question.

“I think I can’t go too... _Gomen_...” said Kota while bowing.

“It’s okay, since it was too sudden and...” Hikaru can’t finish his words when Daiki approached them.

“Hikaru… Looks like Yuya can’t join this evening…” told Daiki. “Their family had some occasioned tonight…” Hikaru nodded. Kota and Kei looked at each other.

“Hmm… So, that’s mean, it is just the 5 of us…” Hikaru nodded.

“Wait! Wait! I want joined too…” said Yuto suddenly. Keito laughed looking at Yuto.

“Eh... Didn’t you said that you not sure just now?” asked Daiki.

“Never mind… I can read the script tonight…” said Yuto, who busy with his upcoming drama, Suikyu Yankee. Daiki nodded.

“So, it is 6… Minna, let’s go!!!” said Hikaru while packing his things.

“We go first…” said Daiki to Kota and Kei who just listening.

“Be careful _chibi_...” said Kei, want to tease Daiki. Kota grinning after heard what Kei said.

“Yuto! Make sure you take a looked our _chibi_ nee…” said Kei loud while laughing. At that time, 7 members were still in the room. Hearing what Kei said, automatically Yuri, Ryosuke and Daiki stopped on whatever they do that time.

“Hait… Hait…” Yuto laughed hard looking at chibi reaction. Ryosuke had slapped hard on Keito shoulder looking him grinning quietly beside him. Hikaru interrupt them.

“I wouldn’t waits those who are late!” said Hikaru loud. Yuto and Keito immediately followed Hikaru steps out from the room.

“We are not chibi!” said 3 chibi simultaneously while running out from the room immediately as they worried Hikaru would leave him behind.

“Did I mention their name just now?” said Kei while laughing looking three chibi running out from the room. Kota shook his head looking naughty Kei.

“Do you really got something to do tonight?” asked Kota to Kei. Kei smiles bitterly.

“I need to treat my heart tonight…” said Kei. Kota looks at Kei, asking for explanation.

“I don’t know why but I keep feels uneasy whenever I thought about that _baka_ …” said Kei. Kota nodded because he also feels the same. “How about you?” asked Kei back to Kota.

“I really got something to do actually… and it was about that baka…” said Kota while pointing at Yuya. “Don’t called him baka!” said Kei while slapped hard on Kota shoulder.

“But just now…” Kota stared at Kei. “Only me can called him that…” said Kei slowly.

It was just the three of them in that room when suddenly Kota and Kei heard something falling down loud. Kota and Kei were shocked when they realized it was from Yuya.

“Yuya!” Kota called Yuya loud due to shock. With the help from Kei, Kota grip Yuya to make him sit still. Yuya laugh slowly.

“ _Daijoubu?_ ” asked Kei. Yuya didn’t reply as he was laughing with reddish face. Kei looked at Kota.

“Are you okay?” asked Kota while shaking Yuya shoulder since Yuya didn’t response on Kei question.

“I’m fine… It’s okay…” said Yuya while holding his head. He wants to go home but as soon as he stands up, he feels like everything was in spinning. He feels really dizzy.

After a while, Yuya pushed his body to lean on the wall which only 2ft from them. Kota who realized on that, had helped Yuya. Kei can’t control his anger.

“You are not alright! What happened to you?” said Kei loud. He feels furious looking at Yuya who keeps lying. Kota turns to Kei and asking the younger to calm.

“Don’t speak like that, Kei… Your voice, soo noisy…” said Yuya quite harsh while holding his ear. Kei looks at Kota unbelievable.

“ _Nani_? Noisy?” Kei couldn’t able to hold his anger. He was about to leave the room when suddenly Kota pulling his hand. Kota had leave Yuya and try to catch Kei steps.

“What? I’m just making some noise at here…” said Kei who hurt on what Yuya said to him just now.

“No... Looks at him…” said Kota almost whispered while pointing at Yuya. “Keep yourself calm and I think it is true… He was... err sick…” said Kota. He looked at Yuya who had held the wall, trying to stand up. Kei was silent, surprised and at the same angry towards Yuya.

“I can’t watch him like that…” said Kei with teary eyes. Even Kota had speechless looking at Yuya state. His heart hurt after Yuya lying to them.

“Help me now…” said Kota to Kei while steps closer to Yuya. He grabs Yuya firmly and helps him to stand up.

“I will send you home tonight…” said Kota to Yuya, without discussing it with Yuya first.

“I’m okay… It’s just a bit dizzy but I’m okay… after all, I drive today…” said Yuya while pushing Kota hand from grabbing his shoulder. Kei want to say something but he can’t as he shocked looked what Kota had done to Yuya. Without noticed, Kota released his hand and Yuya can’t control his body which make him falling down.

“Now, tell me how you will drive when you even cannot stand up by your own?” asked Kota, quite serious. His face becomes red.

Kei just looked at the oldest from far. His tears fall. _“What’s wrong with you, Yuya?”_

“I know, you had hid something from me… I can’t force you to tell me but you just make yourself suffered more…” Kota said clearly and loud enough for Yuya to hear it. Yuya was silent.

“There are only me and Kei now… if you ever trust us, please, I beg you… could you please tell me what happened to you lately…” asked Kota carefully.

Yuya can’t answer Kota question. He was upset. He pounds his thigh slowly. He had noticed something wrong to him starting the day he went to the set for recording a New Year drama, _Hamu_. Since he was busy lately, so he just ignored it but the dizziness start becomes worst. He still feels that he needs a long rest which make him feels there is no need for check-up. He sighs heavily while leaning his back to wall, looking at the outside.

Kota feels sorry to Yuya. He walked to Yuya and touch on Yuya shoulder.

“Never mind… If you still be silent like that, it is up to you… but for now, please stop being stubborn…” said Kota gently after realized that Yuya was struggle too. Yuya nodded and he let Kota helped him to stand up. Kei wipe his eyes. Kota gives his bag to Kei.

“Let me hold the bag…” said Kei immediately while taking the bag from Yuya. Yuya can’t face Kei. He feels guilty to Kei.

“Sorry Kei…” said Yuya slowly. Kei nodded while walked passing them and open the door widely.

“Come…” said Kota while stepping forward. Yuya who was still in dizziness can’t open his eyes. Looking at that, Kota take Yuya left hand and put it around his neck and at the same times, he put his right hand around Yuya wrist and led them to walk out from the room.

After few minutes, they managed to be at the basement. Kota takes out the key and opened the locked. Kei immediately walk forward and open the passenger seat door to Yuya. After much difficulty, Yuya managed to sit properly.

“Give me the key…” asked Kei to Yuya.

“What key?” asked Yuya, feels weird. He looks at Kei even it is blurry.

“Your car… I will drive it and follow Kota from back…” said Kei while stretching out his hand. Yuya feels guilty to make Kei driving his car but he had no choice.

“In the bag, at front zip…” said Yuya at last. Kei nodded. Later, two cars had leaved the JE building.

 

_In Yuya car_

Kei was worried due to Yuya changes today. He can’t stop thinking bad things about Yuya.

“Is he sick? But he surely would tell Kota if he was not well…” Kei keeps talking to himself.

“But what if he is sick and he didn’t told Kota?” guess Kei suddenly.

“No… No… It can’t be!” said Kei while shook his head. He stops imagine bad things and start concentrated to his drive. He tried his best to not lost Kota car since he not used to drive at that area.

_In Kota car_

“Are you still feeling dizzy?” asked Kota after Yuya being silent. Yuya nodded.

“But not like just now…” said him while massaging his head. Kota looked at him.

“Looked at the front…” said Yuya as he feels uncomfortable when Kota keeps looking at him.

“Starting when you had felt dizzy like that?” asked Kota. Yuya was calculating.

“About two or three weeks ago…” reply Yuya. Kota shocked.

“What!” said Kota, quite loud.

“Please don’t shout Kota… It makes my ears hurt…” said Yuya while holding his ear. Kota was thinking something.

“Is that the reason why you said like that to Kei?” asked Kota as he remembered that Yuya had talk harshly to Kei after Kei shout at him. Yuya nodded.

“These three weeks really like a disaster to me… everything was too noisy lately… with choreographer, Hikaru, Dai-chan, Kei and just now you, Kota… By the way, did you feel the same or it is just me who feel like that?” asked Yuya. Kota hesitantly to answer it because he never feels like what Yuya said.

“When the last time you feel dizzy like that?” asked Kota.

“Err… this morning… but it is just for half an hour…” said Yuya slowly.

“Yuya… you really take it easy huh….” Kota shook his head. “Did you tell your parents?” asked Kota, want to change the topic.

“Tell what?” asked Yuya, clueless.

“About your dizziness?” reply Kota. “Don’t tell me…”

“ _Daijoubu_ … It will heal by its own…. Maybe I’m too tired…” said Yuya. Kota nodded as he understand that Yuya quite busy this month. He got a role in HAMU~Man of Security Police~ and also in Dr.DMAT. And he also got to know, he will worked with Yuto for Suikyu Yankee drama which will be start next month.

“You should tell your mom about the dizziness and do some check up… I’m worried it becomes worst…” said Kota worriedly. Yuya looks at the outside.

“What happened if you be like that and no one around you?” asked Kota concerned.

“I just need rest…” said Yuya slowly. Deep in his heart, he actually wants to make his heart at ease.

Kota shook his head, looking at Yuya stubbornness. Yuya may looks like a soft-heart-kids type but in certain situation, he can become quite _pig-headed_. Kota continues driving until reached Yuya house. Since he had visit Yuya family few times before, so he was quite familiar with that area.

After few minutes, they arrived at Yuya house. At that time, Yuya had fully recovered from his dizziness. His mom happily greets Kota and Kei.

“Kota, Kei, please come inside… both of you are lucky today…” said Yuya mom to Kota and Kei. Kota and Kei looked at each other.

“Ah! It smells good…” said Kei unconsciously when suddenly he smells something good. “Oppss…” said Kei while covered his mouth. Kota stared at Kei.

Yuya was laughed. He pushed Kota, who stand in front of him to step into the house before he pull Kei's hand while stepping into the house. “Today is Yuma birthday….” told Yuya to Kota and Kei.

“That’s right! And because of that, I make some blueberry muffin...” said Yuya mom while walking to the kitchen. Kota and Kei didn’t have choice other than following Yuya to the balcony.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the occasions? I didn’t bring anything…” said Kota disappointed.

“No need… we just make a simple feast to him… by the way, he even didn’t reach home yet…” said Yuya. Try to make the two comfortable.

“Forgive me for what I did earlier…” said Yuya suddenly at the balcony. Kota and Kei sit at the table.

“Stop asking forgiveness Yuya… you should know your body best…” said Kota, unsatisfied. Yuya smile bitterly.

“I didn’t mean to scold you, Kei…” said Yuya while looking at Kei. “It just something weird happened to my ears lately…”

“Don’t worry… but I want you to do check up tomorrow…” said Kei without realized that Yuya mom had come while holding a tray.

“Check up? Who feel sick?” asked Yuya mom after heard what Kei said. Kei looks at Yuya unbelievable.

“You didn’t…”said Kei almost whispered to Yuya.

“Oh… Not check up… I asked Kei to check my dance…” said Yuya, lying to his mom. Kota just nodded to Kei, telling him to not making any fuss after Kei looks at him sharply.

“Oh… I thought… never mind…” said Yuya mom while take out a plate full of blueberry muffin and 3 cups of tea. After talking for a while, Yuya mom leave the three as she needs to take a look at another muffin that was baked.

“Please don’t tell my mom about what happened just now…” said Yuya immediately as soon as his mom leave the balcony.

“No, you shouldn’t hide it from your mom!” said Kei loud.

“Low your voice Kei…” said Kota. “and Yuya, I still not agreed with what you did but for now, I believe on what you said to me in the car…” said Kota. Yuya relieved since Kota was in his side. Kei feels unsatisfied.

“You didn’t have any schedule right for this week?” asked Kota. Yuya nodded.

“Just take rest… if it became worst, I will make sure you get the check-up…”said Kota serious. Kei sigh heavily.

“You must do the check-up!” said Kei urges Yuya. He looks at Kota, asking help to force Yuya do the check-up.

“It’s okay Kei… I just need some rest…” said Yuya to Kei trying to make Kei calm.

“I think I will let him rest first, Kei…” decide Kota to Kei. “But…” Kei want to protest.

 “No need to worry that much, Kota, Kei… both of you make me scared…” said Yuya while laugh bitterly. Suddenly he becomes uneasy looking the two worry too much.

~~~

_Two days later…_

Yuya feels scared. He doesn’t know why, but right now he feels so dizzy until he can’t get off from the bed. He feels like everything was spinning. He holds his head firmly and closed his eyes tightly before trying to get up and take his bag.

“It happened again…” said him slowly. He just finished doing laundry and resting on his bed when suddenly he feel something wrong in his ears. And then everything was spinning.

He was stay alone at that time because yesterday, his family went to visit his aunt house and only came back 4 days later. He searches his phone in the bag. He wants to call Kota.

~~~

Kota was walking freely at shopping mall. He walked around to kill his free time. Suddenly he just feel want to the nearby bookstore. He steps inside and starts looking for a book.

Yesterday he got chance to meet with his friends from the university. One of his friend was a male nurse who got a day off after working non-stop for 3 days. And at that time he got told them about his experience. He also unintentionally tells about a patient who having an incurable disease. Kota got interested after listening to the story and decides to look out for the book. He also had make confirmation from his friends about the symptoms. And luckily his friend didn’t asking much since he was kindly explain to Kota about the disease.

And now, he just want to explore more about the disease since he could feel that it’s related with Yuya. After satisfied with the book, he making a payment and walk out from the bookstore. He looked around.

Then he decides to spend his time at a café while having his lunch. While waiting for his food, he takes out the book that he just bought. He was too concentrating on the book until someone had tapping his shoulder.

“Kota?” said that person happily. Kota turns his face.

“Tackey-san…” said Kota while bow. Tackey laugh while looking at Kota.

“Wandering around?” asked Tackey. Kota laughed embarrassingly. He slowly put the book into his bag, preventing his senpai realized about the book. Unfortunately, Tackey had noticed about the book. The book is about Meniere’s disease. And that is the reason why he approached Kota.

“Do you mind if I joined you…?” asked Tackey. Kota shook his head.

“Sure… sure…” said Kota while calling for the waiter. After Tackey making his order, he face Kota with serious look which make Kota feels uneasy. He takes out his phone from his pocket and put it into his bag, makes him feel comfortable.

“What’s wrong Tackey-san?” asked Kota. Tackey sigh heavily.

“Actually, I want to talk about Takaki-kun…” said Tackey. Kota was shocked because he thought Tackey want to talk about him.

~~~

_at Yuya house…_

“Where are you Kota?” asked Yuya after he can’t reach Kota. He holds his head firmly and tried his best to look at his phone. Suddenly he starts feel nausea. He put his phone on the bed, and crawled to the bathroom. Before he even reaches the bathroom, he starts to vomit everything. He feels sick.

“What happened to me?” asked Yuya while shivering. He start feels regret ignoring what Kei said to him. He should do the check-up.

“Ah! Kei…” suddenly he remember Kei. He crawled back to his bed and tries to take his phone. He holds his nausea since he feels like he can reach Kei at that time. Once he gets the phones, he dial Kei phone.

“Please pick up the call…” said Yuya repeatedly while crawling back to the bathroom. He was afraid that he might vomit again when talking with Kei. Suddenly, he heard Kei voice.

“Yuya?” said Kei hesitantly because Yuya never called him at this hour.

“Kei... help me…” said Yuya almost whispered. He face difficultly since he had holds his nausea to long. At that time, he had vomit for 2nd time.

“Yuya! Daijoubu? Yuya…” Kei was panicked. He heard Yuya vomit.

“I will come to you! Just hang in there…” said Kei. Yuya who feel exhausted was leaning on the floor.

 


	2. Hang in there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you didn’t betray me, Kota…” monologue Yuya while looking at the outside.

Kei was panicked after received the call from Yuya. He tried to call Kota. “Where are you Kota!” said Kei while dialling the number again. At last, he gives up. He went to kitchen to take some medicine.

“Kei? Are you feeling sick?” asked his mom. Kei shook his head.

“Not me… it's Yuya…” said Kei while taking mineral water. His mom had handling him few buns.

“Take this too, in case you need it…” said his mom. Kei take the buns.

“Mom… I want to go out now… If Kota call, asked him to go to Yuya house…” said Kei while hurriedly leaving the kitchen. His mom nodded.

“I hope I still remembered the route…” said Kei while drive the car out form his house.

~~~

“What?” Kota was shocked after heard what Tackey said. They were having their lunch a café. Tackey had told Kota about his worried over Yuya during the recording of the New Year drama, _Hamu_.

“It is true Kota. I had asked him but he keeps saying his alright. At the set, I had found him massaging his head… and before that, I had found him losing his balance even he was not walked at narrow road…” said Tackey.

“But why did you say so…? I mean, you looks err confident…” asked Kota because Tackey looks so confident and urge Kota to believe him.

“Actually, that’s what Tsubasa had suffered before he knows he got that disease…” reply Tackey. Kota looks like he remembered something.

“What else the signs of that disease…?” asked Kota, wants to know. Tackey sigh heavily.

“Loss of balance, vertigo, nausea, vomit…” said Tackey. Kota feels uneasy. The reflash back on Yuya state two days ago keeps hitting his mind.

“What’s wrong Kota?” asked Tackey after he realized that Kota suddenly startled.

“Last two days… he was having dizziness err it’s quite bad….” said Kota hesitantly. Tackey shocked after heard it.

“So, how is he today?” asked Tackey.

“I didn’t call him yet…” said Kota while taking out his phone. “Eh…” said Kota while looking at his phone.

“Miscalled from Yuya… and Kei too…” said Kota, panic. He wants to leave the café so he take out his wallet and want to stands up. Suddenly Tackey shook his head.

“Try to call him…” said Tackey while stands and went to the counter, making the payment. On the other hand, Kota tried to call Yuya but he can’t reach him.

“Are you drive today?” asked Tackey after making the payment. Kota shook his head while trying to call Yuya again.

“Never mind, I will drive you... Comes… Let’s go to him…” said Tackey. Kota can’t say anything as he worried about Yuya. He just followed Tackey to his car.

“Ah! Why didn’t I just call Kei…” said Kota while dialling Kei number. He waits patiently. At that time, Tackey had entered the main road. Right after Kota told Tackey to turn left, Kei answer his call.

“Kei? Where are you now?” asked Kota after Kei pick up the call.

“What are you doing, Kota! Why didn’t you picked up the call?” said Kei, mad. Kota takes a breath.

“Calm down Kei… Tell me what happened…” said Kota. He just wished that nothing happened on Yuya.

“Yuya had vomit! I heard it!” Kei was panic. He was driving at that time.

“Vo… vomit?” Kota turns his face to Tackey. Tackey had increased the speed.

“Where are you now?” asked Kota, he can clearly listen to Kei cries.

“I just leave my house…” said Kei while wipe the tears. He was worried. He was panic. He didn’t want anything bad happened to his friend.

“If that so, let us meets at there… and... and… I’m sorry to not notice your call before…” said Kota as he feels guilty. He ended the call and shows the direction to Tackey.

~~~

_At Yuya house…_

Kei had arrived at Yuya house. He parked his car outside the house. He runs to the gate. He wants to enter the house but the gate was locked.

“Yuya!” Kei shout few times. But nobody answered him. He looks around but unfortunately he can’t find anyone. He didn’t have other choice, other than climbing the gate. After few minutes, he managed to enter the house. But there is another problem he need to face. He can’t enter the house because the door was locked.

“Arrghh!!!” Kei shouts as he didn’t know to do. Suddenly he heard someone calling Yuya name. He runs to the gate.

“Kota!” said Kei loud. Kota was standing in front of the gate. Then Tackey had joined him. Kei was shocked.

“Tackey-san? But… How?” Kei startled. Kota shakes the gate.

“How did you enter the house?” asked Kota weird looking at Kei.

“I climb up the gate…” said Kei. Kota and Tackey looked at each other.

“Everything was locked! I had no other choice…” said Kei, urges them to climb the gate. Kota nodded while move closer to the gate. Looking at that, Tackey know that they also didn’t have any choice. Kei runs to the back leaving the two who were trying their hard to climb the gate. He was checking on each door so that they can enter the house. But he didn’t find it.

“How we can enter the house?” asked Kei to himself.

“Kei… come here…” Tackey call him. Kei followed Tackey to the area that has balcony.

“What are you doing?” Kei was surprised looking at Kota who climbs up the balcony. At that time, Tackey was ready to climb too.

“Wait… doesn’t us looks like a robber now?” asked Kei hesitantly.

“We already look like a robber… After all this is an emergency….” said Tackey fast. Kota looks down from the balcony.

“ _Hayaku!_ ” urge Kota to Kei. At the end, Kei just followed Tackey. At the balcony, Kota was searching something at the flower pot. And he found what he looks for.

“He had said to me that his family always left the key here because he always forgot to bring key whenever he went out…” told Kota while showing the keys. Kei smiles brightly.

“ _Yokatta…_ ” said Tackey as he feels uneasy to enter the house like robber.

“ _Hayaku_ , Kota…” said Kei to Kota. Kota uses the key to enter the house. But suddenly he smells something. Kota, Kei and Tackey look at each other before steps into the house.

“What the smell…” said Kei while covered his nose. Suddenly Kota realized something. He runs and searched for Yuya room. Tackey followed him and helped to search Yuya room. Kei take a deep breath before steps into the house. He opened the windows so fresh air can come into the house.

“It’s him…” said Tackey loud. But he startled looked at Yuya condition. Yuya was leaning on the floor, near the bathroom. In the bathroom, he can see that Yuya had vomit. Yuya green shirt was dirt from his vomit.

“Kota! Called the ambulance now!” said Tackey while steps into the room. He steps closers to Yuya and put his finger to Yuya neck. He feels relieved.

Kota shocked after looking at Yuya. He dialled ambulance and steps down to open the locked door and also the gate with the key that he had.

“Yuya…” said Kei while helping Tackey to move Yuya body.

“I had told you to do check-up… but you are stubborn!” Kei nagging non-stop ignored his senpai.

“Inoo… take his wallet and phone with you…” said Tackey while looking at the bed. After few minutes, the ambulance had arrived. Tackey asked Kota to get into the ambulance and go to the hospital first. At the same time, Kei had given Yuya belonging to Kota.

Tackey and Kei decide to clean up their selves first before went to hospital. For the time being, they can clean up the place too. After the ambulance leave the house, Kei and Tackey start clean the room. Kei take the floor cleaner and wash the bathroom while Tackey in charge the bed and mopped the floor. After an hour, they finished clean up the room and their dirty shirt too. Then, Kei opened Yuya wardrobe and looking for a shirt for both of them. After a while he found what he looking for. He gives one to Tackey and one for himself.

“ _Gomen_ ne Tackey-san for making you doing this… and _arigatou_ for helping me clean up this room…” said Kei while bowing politely to Tackey. Tackey smile while checking himself at the mirror.

“ _Daijoubu_ … actually I suspect him get the same disease as Tsubasa… and today I had bump into Kota and decide to ask him about Takaki-kun…” said Tackey. He walks and sits on the bed.

“Eh… But why?” asked Kei weird. He was charging his phone.

“I bet you had heard about the disease right? So it happens that I noticed the signs when we were at the set… I’m not sure yet at that time but I’m pretty much confident after Yabu-kun told me about what had happened to Takaki-kun last two day…” said Tackey. Kei nodded.

“Actually I was with Kota just now… and since I was there, I think I should give a hand too… ” said Tackey.

“How Tsubasa-kun now?” asked Kei to Tackey.

“He getting better but surely something had changed to him now… as long as he be discipline, taking the medicine, it should be okay…” said Tackey while smiles bitterly thinking about his partner, Tsubasa-kun. Kei feel relieved after heard it. After making sure that they had locked all the doors, they went to the hospital.

_At hospital…_

Kota was sitting beside Yuya bed. Yuya had been moved to the ward. While he waited for the sensei, Kota had message to Kei the number of Yuya room.

“Are you…?” asked someone. Kota was shocked as he didn’t realize someone had entered the room.

“I’m his acquaintance… I’m Yabu Kota…” said Kota while bowing to the Sensei.

“I’m Daisuke-Sensei…” said the young doctor who treats Yuya, while smiling.

“You are JUMP right? I was shocked when looking at him…” said Daisuke-sensei while looking at Yuya. Kota nodded.

“You look different… My niece really admirer you… By the way, you should takes care your body too…” said Daisuke-sensei while stepping closer to Yuya. Kota smiles after heard it.

“So, how is him, sensei?” asked Kota curious. He hopes that Tackey-san was wrong.

“Before that, did you inform his family? I mean his parents…” asked Daisuke-sensei. Kota was hesitantly to answer the question.

“Actually, his parent was not at home… he had called me asking for help…” told Kota to Daisuke-sensei. “For the time being, I will take care of him…” said Kota. At that time, suddenly Yuya had move. Daisuke-sensei had realised it, then he immediately checking on Yuya.

“Where am I?” asked Yuya slowly. He looked around.

“Kota?” asked Yuya when his eyes meet with Kota.

“Do you remembered what happens?” asked Daisuke-sensei to Yuya. Yuya looked at Daisuke-sensei eyes. Later he nodded slowly.

“Please don’t tell my parents yet…” said Yuya suddenly. Daisuke-sensei sighs heavily.

“But...” Daisuke-sensei can’t finish his words when Kota interrupts him.

 “ _Daijoubu_ sensei… I will make sure he told his parent when the times come…” said Kota. Daisuke-sensei nodded.

“If that so, I will entrust you... I can’t tell you yet since I didn’t receive full result… can we meet after 20 minutes at my room?” asked Daisuke-sensei to Kota. Kota nodded.

“Alright…” Daisuke-sensei turns his face to Yuya. “Unfortunately I can't let you go out today… you will be here for another 3 days…” said Daisuke-sensei before walks out from the room. Kota sits beside Yuya bed.

“That sensei was so fierce… he even didn’t smile at me…” said Yuya sulking. Kota smirks.

“Serve you right... You had made him mad, you know…” said Kota as he knows Daisuke-sensei didn’t agree with him to not telling the truth to the parent.

“How are you now?” asked Kota looked at Yuya, feel sympathy.

“Don’t look at me with that face, Kota… I’m okay now…” said Yuya slowly, even he also not sure whether he is okay or not. He remembers back what happened to him.

“Thanks for coming… I was scared, totally scared just now…” said Yuya while hold his tears.

“I’m sorry to not notice your call… I tried to call you back, but maybe at that time, you had faint… so, I call Kei since I got miscalled from him too…”told Kota.

“Kei?” asked Yuya to Kota. Kota nodded.

“You should thank him…” said Kota. “And also to Tackey-san too… he is the first person who found you just now…”

“Tackey-san?” Yuya feel weird. Kota nodded.

“They were at your room… both of them were clean up the place and their selves too since their shirt had dirt…” said Kota calmly.

“What! How come you let him clean up my room…?” said Yuya while trying to leave his bed. Kota shocked. He slapped Yuya hard.

“Don’t you dare to leave this ward!” said Kota serious. Yuya sigh heavily while walking to his bed again. “I know… how I should move if this thing keep making my hand hurt...” told Yuya while pointing at the drip. He was leaning against the headboard.

“He noticed about you…” told Kota before start telling Yuya about his unplanned meeting with Tackey-san today. Yuya was silent.

“Don’t worry too much… I believe everything was alright…” said Kota trying to cheer up Yuya.

Suddenly someone had approached them.

“Kei…” said Kota after realized that person is Kei.

“Tackey-san… _arigatou_ …. And _gomen_ …” said Yuya after he meet with Tackey. Kota stands up and let his senpai sitting at the chair. Kota was standing beside Tackey. At that time, Yuya realized both Tackey and Kei had wearing his shirts.

“ _Arigatou_ to you too, Kei…” said Yuya to Kei. Kei was sitting on the bed beside Yuya.

“You know, I was really shocked hear your weak voice, and suddenly you vomit…” said Kei happy after looks Yuya was better than before. “I was really panic…So, how do you feel now? Before that, here, my mom gives you this…” said Kei while handing out the buns.

“I’m feel better…” said Yuya while smiles bitterly. He takes the buns and put it on the table. He realized that Tackey had staring at him.

“Tackey-san, I never thought that you noticed…” Yuya can’t face his senpai. He looked down and suddenly he burst into tears. He was afraid that he really gets the disease. Tackey-san massages Yuya back gently.

“Everything will be fine…” said Tackey. “I’m just disappointed that you ignored what I said, Yuya…”

“ _Gomen_ Tackey-san...” said Yuya slowly. He faces Kota and Kei.

“Actually I’m afraid to do the check-up… I’m afraid that I ended up get that disease… I really thought that I just need rest… I never thought it turn out to be like this…” told Yuya the truth. His tears keeps fall down and Kei who sit beside him, massage his back gently. Tackey looked at Kota.

“So, what sensei said just now, Kota?” asked Tackey. Kota shook his head.

“He wants to meet me at… another 5 minutes…” said Kota while looking at his watch.

“Can I go with you? I will represent the company…” said Tackey. Kota nodded as he actually wished Tackey can go with him.

“If that so, let go now…” said Kota. Tackey nodded. Both of them walk out from the ward.

“Actually Tackey-san, Yuya asked me to not inform his parent… they were visiting his aunt…” told Kota to Tackey.

“But why?” asked Tackey as he didn’t understand about that.

“I’ve no idea about that… but I think I will tell them today…” said Kota. He decide to told Yuya parent even Yuya might think Kota had betrayed him. Tackey nodded since he was agreed with Kota.

On the other hand, Yuya who was with Kei in the room start feels uneasy. “I hope you didn’t betray me, Kota…” monologue Yuya while looking at the outside.

 


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t look at me like that Kei… I’m not dying yet…” said Yuya while laughing bitterly.  
> “You will live long…” said Kei while wiping his tears.

_In Yuya room…_

“We take these shirts, Yuya… our shirt was dirt earlier and since we didn’t bring any changes, we decide to take yours…” said Kei while taking out the buns from Tupperware. He gives one to Yuya while he takes another one from the Tupperware. Yuya nodded.

“ _Daijoubu_ … after all you guys had helped me a lot…” said Yuya while eat the bun.

“We had become a robber today...” said Kei while laughing. He told Yuya how they enter into his house. Yuya laughed hard.

“I’m usually locked all my doors whenever I’m alone at the house…” told Yuya when Kei asking him the reason why he locked all the door.

“But at least you should open the windows right? You should let some fresh air get into your house…” advice Kei.

“But I’m afraid that something entered my house without I’m realized…” said Yuya defending himself.

“You are really troublesome, Yuya…” comment Kei.

“Don’t say like that… My mom always nags to me whenever I closed the window during days…” Yuya was complaint to Kei.

“Of course she is, you _scaredy-cat_ …” said Kei ignoring Yuya staring eyes.

~~~

_at Daisuke-sensei room…_

Kota and Tackey had arrived in front of the sensei room. Tackey looks at Kota, want to make sure something.

“Daisuke-sensei?” asked Tackey. Kota nodded.

“He is the one who treat Yuya…” said Kota. Tackey nodded while knocking the door. They heard someone calling them from the inside, asking them to enter.

“Tackey-san?” said Daisuke-sensei, quite shocked looking at Tackey.

“We meet again sensei… But I didn’t know you had transferred here…” said Tackey. Kota had clueless hearing the conversation.

“I just move into this hospital… Oh! That’s right… he is your kouhai...” said Daisuke-sensei after realized something. Both Tackey and Kota were sitting in front of Daisuke-sensei.

“Yes… before this, it is about my partner and now I’m being here again but to represent my kouhai…” said tackey. Kota somehow can understand what Tackey trying to say. Daisuke-sensei nodded.

“And unfortunately, I didn’t have any good new to tell both of you,  Tackey-san, Yabu-kun…” said Daisuke-sensei calmly.

“What do you mean sensei?” interrupts Kota. Tackey-san sighs heavily.

“It might be a Meniere’s Disease…” said Daisuke-sensei at last. “We still need to go few tests but with the current test that we take just now, he had showed the symptom of that disease…”

Kota leaned his back. Suddenly, questions start popped in his mind. He can’t analyse them and at the end he just listened to the conversation between Tackey and Daisuke-sensei. Tackey-san had helped Kota to explain to the Daisuke-sensei on what had happened few days ago.

“You should know better, Tackey-san…” said Daisuke-sensei to Tackey. He faces Kota who looks clueless.

“And Yabu-kun… I definitely not agreed if you want to hide this matter from his parent… this disease can be treated… even until now, we don’t know what the cause is, but this disease can be handling… don’t worry too much about it…” said Daisuke-sensei to Kota.

“I know sensei… I just decided to call his mom after this…but sensei, what do you mean that you didn’t know the cause? So, how Yuya get this disease…?” asked Kota, want to know the truth.

“That’s the truth Yabu-kun… we, the doctors had tried many things to find the cause of this disease, but until now we can’t find anything… What we sure is, this disease is caused by the abnormality in the composition and/or amount of fluid in the inner ear… we tried to look up what make the inner ear change, but we didn’t managed to know the cause yet…” explained Daisuke-sensei to Kota.

“It is really incurable?” asked Kota at last. That is the question that keeps hit his mind. He wants to know it badly.

“Unfortunately, it is incurable, Kota… but it is non-fatal disease… the patient need to take certain drug to ease the symptom…” told Daisuke-sensei which make Kota relieve. Tackey-san who realized it had interrupted him.

“It may be not a fatal disease, but it can affect his daily activities starting from now…” said Tackey.

“Yes… It is affect his daily activities… his routine might change after this…” said Daisuke-sensei. “It can affect his hearing which make him can’t interact with people like he always do and he will really sensitive to the loud sounds… he also will suffer vertigo, the state where he feel dizzy, nausea, vomit, sweating and irregular heartbeat... and this is really dangerous if he was driving at the time he suffer vertigo…” Daisuke-sensei explained details to Kota.

“How long he might suffer vertigo…? Does it mean he will suffer it for entire life?” asked Kota.

“It is incurable disease, Yabu-kun… vertigo can attack him anytime… but regarding how long he might suffer vertigo, it is depends to that patient… the vertigo can last in few minutes but some patient could suffer worst as it can be last up to 24 hours…” reply Daisuke-sensei to Kota question which make him startled.

“24-hours?” he said it unconsciously. Both Daisuke-sensei and Tackey nodded simultaneously.

“Can he perform after this?” asked Kota to Tackey. It doesn’t mean that he wants to force Yuya to perform, but he just worried on how he should tell him if Yuya need to leave the job that he treasure.

“I think it should be okay as long as he can stand still on the stage, right sensei?” asked Tackey while looking at Daisuke-sensei. Kota feel ease but he turns to Daisuke-sensei, asking for the confirmation.

“Just like what you said, Tackey-san… but make sure everybody alert to any changes that happened to him… I mean, he might suffer vertigo on the stage too…” said Daisuke-sensei. “Based on what you tell me just now, Takaki-kun was at the early stage… and it can be progressed fastly if no treatment given to him…”

“So, gradually, everything will become worse after this?” asked Kota. Daisuke-sensei nodded.

“He might suffer vertigo less frequent after this, but hearing problem and tinnitus might get worst… and perhaps, he might lose his visual; which it contributed to the loss of balance…” said Daisuke-sensei.

“Tinnitus?” asked Kota as he unfamiliar with the words.

“ _Tinnitus_ is the state where he might sense some noise, ringing or buzzing that come from the inside of his body… he will experience it during quite times or when he feels tired… even we can’t heard it, but for him, it is loud enough which can give him uncomfortable feeling…” said Daisuke-sensei. Kota nodded.

“We still need him to go few tests after this…”Daisuke-sensei while writing something on the paper. “This is my number… call me if you need helps…” said him while giving the paper to Kota. Kota takes the paper and put it in his wallet.

“It’s the time… I need to check on Takaki-kun now… I will explain to him about the disease…” said Daisuke-sensei while standing. He pressed a button on the telephone.

“I will inform his parent regardless what Yuya would say to me…” said Kota. Daisuke-sensei smile and nodded. Suddenly, one nurse entered the room. Tackey look at Kota.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” asked Tackey. “I can help you meet his parent, if you want…” said Tackey. Daisuke-sensei talks something with the nurse at that time.

“It’s okay Tackey-san… I will handle this from here… I will ask Kei to accompany me… but Manager-san and….” Kota realized that he doesn’t tell their manager yet. Tackey nodded.

“Let me handle that… I will meet your manager and also management… you just take care at here and make sure you telling his parents…” said Tackey. “Just give me a call if you need anything…” said Tackey. Kota nodded.

After that the two had follow Daisuke-sensei to Yuya room. Yuya look calm after heard about the disease while Kei was surprised as he didn’t expect it is incurable disease. After half an hour, Daisuke-sensei leaves the room with Tackey, who suddenly got a call.

“I bet you will tell my parent about this, right?” said Yuya to Kota. Kota sighs before nodded.

“Yes I will… and still will tell them even if you prevent me to do so…” said Kota. Kei nodded as he was at Kota side.

“How this happened…” said Yuya while rubbing his hair. He still can’t believe that he got the disease. Kota sits beside Yuya before massage Yuya shoulder gently. Kei was trying hard to hold his tears.

“Don’t look at me like that Kei… I’m not dying yet…” said Yuya while laughing bitterly.

“You will live long…” said Kei while wiping his tears.

“I will inform the rest tomorrow… or perhaps, I will take them to visit you…” said Kota while looking at Kei.

“As you wish… they should to know too right…” said Yuya as he didn’t know what to say. “But the manager…” Yuya want to ask before Kota had interrupted him.

“Tackey will handle it… I had called Manager-san just now, and Tackey had talked with him too… looks like both of them will meet with the management after this… and if I was right, just now, the one who called him must be Manager-san…” told Kota to Yuya. Yuya nodded.

“So, there is no reason to not tell my parents huh…” said Yuya. Now, everybody except JUMP members had known about his disease. He looked down and without he realized, his own tears had falling. He laughed as he never expected that he will be like this. He was sobbing.

“Be strong Yuya… I don’t know how much you will suffer after this, but I will always be here, beside you...” said Kota before hugging him. Yuya cried on Kota shoulder as he can’t hold it anymore. Kei burst into tears. He holds Yuya shoulder before leaves the two as he can’t look at Yuya cries like that.

~~~

_Two days later, in the morning…_

Kota and Kei didn’t have time to bring JUMP member to visit Yuya like they planned two days ago. It is because yesterday, Kota just got shocked after receive a news from their Manager-san. He only tells Kei about the news. Same as Kota, Kei also didn’t agree with the news.

 Today, JUMP had ended their practice earlier than usual. The choreographer had walk closer to Kota who resting. “I just heard about Yuya… Manager-san calls me this morning… After this, we got another meeting about him… I will leave the rest to you…” said the choreographer to Kota. Kota pulls the choreographer hand; prevent him to walk out from the room.

“He still JUMP and forever will be a part of JUMP…” said Kota meaningfully. The rest members shocked after heard what Kota said. Even though Kota voice quite slow, but they able to catch every words that Kota said to the choreographer.

“I know that, Kota… I will try my best to keep him… by the way, Tackey-san also at our side…” told the choreographer to Kota. Kota feels relieved. He released the choreographer hand.

“What are you talking about, Kota?” asked Daiki. Kota nodded while looking at Kei.

“Come… we want to show you something…” said Kei while taking his bag. Kota takes his bag and led the other to the basement. The rest just follow the eldest without question since they had no idea on what had happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I make simple reading about the disease... mostly it from here: http://www.medicalnewstoday.com/articles/163888.php


	4. Please understand me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just need to take care of your health…” said Hikaru.  
> “And let us care the other things…” said Kei, trying to make Yuya understand the value of JUMP.  
> “But I do care those things…!” said Yuya loud.

_At the basement…_

“Yosh… today, me and Kota will drive…. So, you can ride any car you like…” said Kei while entered into his car. On the other hand, Kota already entered his car. The rest looked at each other. Suddenly Ryosuke, Yuri and Daiki immediately enter Kei’s car while Keito, Yuto and Hikaru who walking at the back were clueless.

“Ehh…” said Keito. He looked at Hikaru.

“Three of you will ride Kota’s car…” said Kei. Hikaru, Keito and Yuto walk to Kota’s car.

“Why Kota was in bad mood?” asked Yuto almost whispered to Hikaru. Hikaru shook his head. Even he also feels weird with Kota today as he looks stressed.

Later, two cars had leave JE building. In Kota’s car, everybody just doing their own things. Suddenly Hikaru break the silent.

“Where do you want to bring us?” asked Hikaru as he was tired to make assumptions in his head. Keito and Yuto just listened to the conversation at the back.

“You will know later… actually I should bring you guys there yesterday… but I can’t…” said Kota while rubbing his head. Hikaru shocked as he never see Kota stresses like that. He turns his face to the back, looking at Keito and Yuto.

“It is too sudden! And yet the management want to kick him from JUMP!” said Kota, release his stress.

“Eh… Who?” asked Keito, unconsciously. Yuto slapped Keito knee as he think it was wrong time to ask Kota since he was driving.

“You didn’t talk about Yuya, right?” asked Hikaru suddenly. Kota sighs heavily. He didn’t deny it.

“So, are you really talking about Yuya? Is this the reason why he didn’t show up today…” asked Yuto, which make Keito staring at him. He didn’t satisfy since he got slapped when asking just now. Kota nodded but didn’t say anything.

The three decide to not talk anything and just wait until they arrived at their destination. Few minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

“Why here?” asked Keito. Hikaru looks at Kota but Kota didn’t answered Keito. At the hospital entrance, everybody was talking to each other. But none of them know where they heading to. Kei and Kota just keep silent while walking to Yuya room. Once they arrive at the room, Kota knocks the door. Ryosuke went to in front and read the name plate.

“Taka… ki… eh… Yuya?” Ryosuke shocked as they were visiting Yuya right now. Then they heard Yuya voice from the inside. The rest become startled until can’t walk. Only Kei and Kota were steps into the room. Keito looks around.

“I want to meet him…” said Keito while steps passing them. Then, the rest followed.

“Hi _minna_ …” said Yuya after looking at the members. Yuya who was wearing patient wears looks different in members’ eyes.

“Are you got into accident?” asked Daiki. “Or food poisoning?” guess Yuto. Yuya laughed when heard it. Before he can answer, suddenly a nurse had entered the room.

“Sorry guys… I need to go somewhere… you can stay here and I will come back after 10 minutes…” said Yuya while pushing the drip. He leaves the room with the nurse. Once they leave, the members looked at Kota. Kota nodded.

“I should bring you guys here yesterday, but I can’t…” said Kota. Kei nodded.

“Actually, Yuya had…” Kota begin to tell the whole story to members, including how he, Kei and Tackey found him at the bedroom. The rest were silent. He also told them about what he talks inside the doctor room.

“And from now on, he will be treated at here…” said Kota ended his story. Keito looks gloomy. The three chibi were sitting beside each other with the clueless face. Yuto was looking down, at his shoes. Hikaru who sits on the bed looked at Kei.

“Why didn’t you tell me, yesterday? We had met right?” asked Hikaru to Kei and Kota.

“We want to inform you, but we don’t know how… and that’s why we brought all of you here, today…” said Kei.

“Did his parent know about this?” asked Yuto. Kei nodded.

“We called them yesterday morning… and yeah, It quite difficult actually, but we will meet again this evening… they will come back from his aunt house…” told Kota.

“That’s mean, what choreographer said just now, is it about Yuya?” asked Ryosuke. The rest members were waiting for the answer.

“Yes… but it was still in discussion…” said Kota immediately. He looked at Hikaru, “Yesterday, after meeting you, we go and meet Manager-san... He had informed us that during the meeting, they had considered to… to…” Kota can’t say the word.

“To what?” urge Keito.

“They consider letting him leave from JUMP, so that he can focused on treatment…” told Kei, helping the eldest finished his words.

“ _Nani?_ ” Hikaru shocked.

“Did Yuya asked for that?” asked Ryosuke. Kei shook his head.

“Of course no… he doesn’t know about this yet… somebody was too kind by suggest this nonsense idea…” said Kei harshly as he was furious on whoever suggest the idea.

“He never dare to do that!…” Ryosuke feels relieved. “…but I don’t think he needs to leave JUMP…” said Ryosuke while looking at the others.

“Me too… we are here to look for him…” said Yuto, supporting what Ryosuke said. Kota nodded.

“I had said to them but they didn’t want to take any risk by letting him do performance like usual in that state…” reply Kota which make half of them sighs. Without them realized, actually Yuya had come back and was standing at the door. He already heard everything.

He was about to enter his room, but suddenly he heard about what they talking about. He feels down. He was sad. He try to show the smiles but he was tired enough to pretend. At the end, he was just standing at the door.

“Minna…” said Yuto slowly. He pointed at the door. Kota walked to the door and opened it. He was shocked looking at Yuya with his red eyes.

“Yuya…” said Kota. Yuya steps into the room. He ignored everyone who shocked looking his face at that time. Yuya sit on his bed. Yuri who was nearest him, suddenly hug him tightly, make Yuya unable to move.

“I promise I wouldn’t steps into the stage unless you were there…” said Yuri. At that time, the rest just realized that the youngest didn’t say anything starting from the hospital entrance. Yuya hug Yuri back.

“Don’t be silly, Yuri… You can’t disappoint your fans…” said him with his hoarse voice. Then Daiki and Ryosuke hug Yuya from the front while Yuto and Keito hugging him from the back.

“Ne… Don’t be like this… I’m fine…” said Yuya, trying to hold his tears. He was sad looking at the members face.

“Don’t lie, Yuya… You are not okay!” said Keito from the back.

“Keito, you are harsh to me…” said Yuya.

At that time, Kota and Kei were looking with their teary eye. Hikaru who had been known as stubborn like Yuya had burst into tears. Kei who was beside him try to calming him by massaging his shoulder.

Kota feel like someone had looked at them. He turns his face and he was shocked when he realized the person is Tsubasa-kun.

“Tsu.. Tsubasa-kun?” Kota startled. Tsubasa smile while stepping into Yuya room. Kei and Hikaru who were noticed it bowing to Tsubasa. Unfortunately the other including Yuya didn’t realized about Tsubasa-kun until Kei told them.

“I heard about you from Tackey… and since I was in this area today, I come visit you…” said Tsubasa. 7 and Daiki suddenly bow to their senpai and leave the room so that Tsubasa can have talk with Yuya. Only Kota, Kei and Hikaru left in the room.

~~~

_At hospital cafeteria_

“Keito, could you ask your dad do something about this?” asked Ryosuke to Keito.

“Actually, I want to ask him to… tonight I will talk to him...” said Keito to the others.

“It was too sudden!” said Yuri, can’t stop from thinking it. Yuto nodded. Daiki was coaching for a while.

“Minna… I know this was sad… even I’m also feeling like that too…” said Daiki while trying to search right words. “But I don’t think we should be like this… so, let’s try to hold our tears whenever talking with him, okay… he must feel sadder when we cry in front of him…”

7 members nodded unwillingly. They just need time to accept it.

~~~

_In Yuya room_

At that time, Kei and Hikaru were sitting on a couch in Yuya room while Kota was sitting at the window, far from them. Tsubasa was sitting beside Yuya bed.

“How are you today?” asked Tsubasa. Yuya nodded.

“Much better that yesterday…” reply Yuya. He feel awkward since he never speak to Tsubasa unless about work.

“How do you feel now, Tsubasa-kun?” asked Kota suddenly. Yuya looked at Tsubasa waiting for his answer. Tsubasa laugh.

“I’m like what you see now… But trust me, you will get worst after this…” said Tsubasa make Yuya shocked. He looked at his hand.

“But you looked quite healthy now…” said Kei. Tsubasa nodded.

“Worst didn’t mean I was bedridden…” said Tsubasa. “You will face difficulties, even I until now need many help from other… but the most important thing, you must help yourself…”

Yuya raised his head. Tsubasa was still looking at him.

“If you didn’t make a first move, you will not go anywhere... if you know how I react to this disease at the beginning, you must be shocked…” told Tsubasa. Yuya feels touched looking at Tsubasa at that time. Kei and Hikaru lookd at each other since they feel like there was something that both Tsubasa and Yuya hiding from them.

“My family was the one who always be with me… Tackey too… I leave all my works to him… he didn’t say anything and just do like it was his own works… I really feel grateful to him at that time…” Tsubasa stop at looking at Kota, Kei and Hikaru.

“You should be grateful to them too… You have another 8 legs to help you… By watching you guys just now, I think you can do better than me… unless you give up, everything will be useless…” advice Tsubasa to Yuya. yuya shocked hearing what Tsubasa said to him.

“But I had my own reason… I just don’t want to burden them…” said Yuya since he feels like he had caused problem to everyone. Hikaru want to say something but Kota prevents him to do so.

“How do you know that they had to bear a burden? How do you think they would happy if you leave them?” asked Tsubasa. Yuya can’t answer. Hikaru realized something. Same with Kota, who suddenly was walks closer to the bed.

“You are selfish you know! Don’t tell me that you are the one that want to leave us…” said Hikaru loud. He ignored his senpai.

“Eh… Is that true? But when you talked to Manager-san?” asked Kei. Kota gazes at Yuya, but didn’t say anything.

“Yesterday… actually, before your manager called you, we are discussing about him… there are only 4 of us: me, Tackey, Manager-san and your choregrapher… since they need to attend meeting this morning, we just gather to discuss some plan that might help Yuya…” Tsubasa stop and looking at Yuya. Yuya looked down, at his fingers. He feel worried on how the members would react after know what Tsubasa trying to told them.

“And suddenly Takaki-kun call Manager-san and saying that he want to leave JUMP right after finishing recording the upcoming drama… I was really shocked after heard what you said yesterday, Takaki-kun…” said Tsubasa to Yuya. Kota, Hikaru and Kei automatically gather around Yuya bed.

“But…” Yuya want to say but he lost words.

“I was disappointed… I never thought that you easily give up…” said Tsubasa. “And today, the reason why I am here is I want to wake you up! You had reached at this level and then you are saying that you want to stop?”

Yuya was silent. He looked at the four face who looking at him like he had done a huge big mistake. He doesn’t think that he had taken a false decision. He could not understand why the people who sitting in front of him were angry like that.

“What’s wrong with you actually? Did you hit your head somewhere?” asked Kota, impatiently.

“Wait! I thought you already know consequences that I might face after this…” said Yuya immediately after looking at Kota face. He would rather to face mad Hikaru than looking at Kota eyes at that time. “I will loss balance, had hearing difficulties… I even can’t drive…” said Yuya. “Is that what you called not a burden?” Yuya looked at Kota, Kei and Hikaru.

Kota was at his limit. “Call me when you want to went back…” said Kota to Kei. Kei was clueless, didn’t know how he should react and at last he just nods. Kota walks out from the room.

“Tsubasa-kun… is being silly is one of the consequences too?” asked Hikaru to Tsubasa, suddenly. Tsubasa laugh. He steps closer to Kei and Hikaru before hugging both Hikaru and Kei shoulder.

“You guys need to give him time too… he must be shocked with this…” said Tsubasa to Hikaru and Kei.

“So, Takaki-kun, I understand now… we will ignore on what you said yesterday… Don’t think too much, just take enough rest today…” said Tsubasa while looking at his watch.

“Eh… but why? I was serious yesterday… You can’t ignored it just like that…” asked Yuya clueless.

“Takaki-kun, you must remembered this, you are not alone… I can ensure you that…” said Tsubasa while smiles. Then he walks out from the room. Kei and Hikaru walk closer to Yuya. Kei slapped hard on Yuya shoulder while Hikaru knocked his head hard.

“I’m hurt you know…” said Yuya while rubbing his head.

“So, what do you think, we all here for today?” asked Kei, want to test Yuya reasoning.

“To visit me?” said Yuya even he doesn’t knows the reason Kei asking question like that.

“Why?” asked Hikaru. Yuya looked at Hikaru.

“Why are asking me this question… Of course because I was sick…” answer Yuya.

“Oh... Bloody hell! It is because you are JUMP… Our family, baka!” said Hikaru, mad.

“Why are you mad at me?” asked Yuya again.

“Of course he was mad at you… Look, Kota was mad earlier… do you know why?” asked Kei.

“Stop asking me question… I don’t know...” said Yuya while hugging his leg.

“You are silly you know…” said Kei. Yuya shocked.

“Calling me silly? You know, I am older than you, and yet you still being rude to me…” said Yuya unsatisfied.

“I’m not being rude to you... We are your senpai here…” said Kei immediately. Hikaru nodded.

“Listen here Yuya… You are not a burden… it is a normal for us to take care of you… because we are JUMP!” said Kei.

“We never think that was burden… you said that you will loss balance, and hearing… so we would not let you hanging at high place, or flying in dome… we will take care of that…. Maybe one or two of us will be beside you…” said Hikaru.

“ _Deshou_ … If you feel unwell, we will takes care your place but we would not let you leave JUMP…” said Kei firmly.

“No, you two who doesn’t understand it… From time to time, I would cause many problems… I hate that… I know I can trust on JUMP but I can’t let you suffer too…” said Yuya.

“You just need to take care of your health…” said Hikaru.

“And let us care the other things…” said Kei, trying to make Yuya understand the value of JUMP.

“But I do care those things…!” said Yuya loud. He was mad when everybody put fault on him. Kei and Hikaru shocked looking Yuya mad. They looked at each other before realized that maybe they had across the limit.

“Even Tsubasa-kun said that I have you guys to help me… but how can I be at ease if I always keep asking your help in future?” Yuya breathe hardly thinking what he might face later. “after this, everything will have a limit to me… Those things keep bothering me…” said Yuya trying to make them understand his feeling. Hikaru and Kei were silent.

“You want me to understand you but you guys never understand me!” said Yuya, which had make Kei and Hikaru startled. Yuya face had become red.

“Yuya… It’s not like that…” said Kei gently. He looked at Hikaru but Hikaru had lost words.

“Please leave me alone now… I need to rest…” said Yuya suddenly. He leaning his back on the bed before he turn to his right. Then he closed his eyes. His tears had falling down which had left its mark on his pillow. Kei and Hikaru had no choiced other than leave Yuya alone.

“Whatever you think, you never a burden to me…” said Hikaru while grabbing Yuya shoulder gently. Kei walks from the room, followed by Hikaru. They feel guilty towards Yuya. Once they were at the outside of the room, they shocked looking at Kota. Three of them were walking to the outside hospital.

 


	5. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hate this!” said Yuya slowly while rubbing his hair. “Even now, you start feel uncomfortable when talking to me…”

_Outside Yuya room…_

“He was mad…” said Kei to Kota.

“Do you think that we are too much on him just now?” asked Hikaru to Kota and Kei. Kota shook his head. He was standing between of them.

“He needs time…” said Kota softly. He remembered what Tsubasa-kun told him when they meet earlier outside Yuya room.

_“Don’t be harsh on him... I think he still can’t accept that he gets the disease… he need you guys but at the same time he feels that he was a burden…”_

“I will stay here… Kei, can you meet with Yuya parent at the airport, I want to talk with Yuya…” said Kota to Kei. Kei nodded.

“I will go with you... I’m free by the way…” said Hikaru to Kei. Kei nodded.

“So, can I drive your car? It big enough compared to my car… I can send the others back first, before go to the airport… ” said Kei.

Kota nodded while giving Kei the keys. Then Kei and Hikaru went to cafeteria where the other member was, and send them back to their house. After that, they went to airport and pick up Yuya parents to the hospital.

~~~

Kota was at in front of Yuya room. He was hesitantly to enter the room. When he wants to push the door, suddenly he heard someone was crying. He was shedding tears listening to that cries. Even it was slow, but it still loud enough for him to realize that tears was belongs to Yuya.

He remembered what Tsubasa-kun said. _“You never get what he feels… Don’t ever say to him, that you understand well on what he feels, unless you really experience that things… people always said to me, they understand how I feel but, none of them know how hurt I am listening to that... I hate to hear those things…”_

Kota was shocked after Tsubasa saying that to him. He thought that Yuya want to abandon JUMP but actually even he himself didn’t understand what Yuya feels. Without Kota noticed, someone had approached him.

“He was like that too yesterday…” told a male staff who had watching him. Kota was asking for explanation.

‘He was crying right?” asked that person. Kota nodded.

“I was distributing the meals to the patient here… and yesterday, when I want to give him his dinner, he was cries…” told that person.

“Yesterday?” asked Kota. That person nodded.

“You are Yabu-kun, right? I’m staff here, called me Hideo…” said Hideo to Kota.

“So, please call me Kota…” said Kota.

“You mean that, he was crying too, yesterday?” asked Kota. Hideo nodded.

“Not only yesterday, I think starting the day he was staying here…” told Hideo while take out a tray from his trolley. He wants to have a chat with Kota but he got works to do.

“I’m happy to meet you here but I need to give this to the others too…” said Hideo while taking Yuya snacks to enter Yuya room.

“Can I have that…? I will give it to him…” said Kota, asking Hideo to give the tray to him. Hideo was smiles.

“Here it is… I will collect in one hour from now…” said Hideo while pushing the trolley. Kota nodded. And now, he was thinking the right words to face Yuya.

~~~

_In Kota car_

“Is anything happened?” asked Daiki to the Kei and Hikaru who were sitting at the front. Kei and Hikaru looked at each other.

“Why are you asking like that? Nothing happened…” said Hikaru. Kei, who was driving nodded, agreed with Hikaru.

“You didn’t say anything, so we thought maybe something happened just now...” said Yuri who sits between Daiki and Ryosuke at the middle.

“Nothing happened… Tsubasa-kun just visits Yuya today, since he got schedule yesterday…” said Kei, trying to make them feel ease.

“Eh… didn’t he also have the same disease like Yuya?” asked Keito suddenly who sit at the back with Yuto.

“It’s right! I just realized it… maybe that was the reason why he wants to meet Yuya today…” said Yuto, agreed with Keito.

“Maybe he can make Yuya little bit calm…” said Ryosuke slowly. Hikaru heard what Ryosuke said since the voice come from his behind.

“Why are you saying like that?” asked Hikaru to Ryosuke.

“I don’t know… I just feel like Yuya was struggling to accept this shocking news…” said Ryosuke. “He was trying too much to be happy just now…”

The rest were silent as they also feel the same. Hikaru and Kei feel uneasy after heard what Ryosuke said.

~~~

_In Yuya room_

Yuya was upset. He feels stress. He wants to cries again, to let all the sadness out but he can’t. He start feels guilty after shouting like that to Kei and Hikaru. He know that they trying to make him feel ease but he still can’t accept that fate. He was denying that he get the disease. He wishes that all the result had turn to negative or maybe his result had been changes by the other patient. But he also known it can’t be happened since his body starts showing the symptoms. He never told JUMP that he had been suffering vertigo quite bad during his staying at hospital.

He wake up and walk to the window. He opened the window, trying to get fresh air as he feels tired with the medicine smells. He was looking down at the children who playing happily at the garden. He missed his old days. Suddenly he feel like he wants to go back to his old days and doing crazy things since starting from today, he can’t control his body again. He didn’t know when he would suffer vertigo again. Without he realized his tears fall again. And it can’t stop.

Suddenly someone had opened the door. Yuya looked at the watch near his bed.

“It’s already tea time…” said Yuya while continuing looking the garden. He ignored the person as he thought it must be the staff that would send to him his meals for today tea time.

“I’m sorry…” said that person. Yuya was shocked. He knows the voice. He faces the person immediately. Kota was looking at him after put the tray on the table.

“Kota… I thought it was the staff…” Yuya startled. He wipes his tears while walking back to his bed.

“Where the others?” asked Yuya to Kota.

“Kei and Hikaru were send them back… after this, they will go to the airport to pick up your parents…” told Kota. Yuya smiles bitterly after heard that. Kota walk to the window, want to know what Yuya looking just now. They were silent for a while.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” asked Kota without looking at Yuya.

“Ermm…” said Yuya while nodding, answering on Kota question. Unfortunately, Kota didn’t see his nodded, making him turn his body to look at Yuya. But he was surprised.

“What?” asked Yuya, who was eating. Kota laughed slowly because he thought Yuya would refuse to eat the meals since he was not in the mood.

“Nothing… Just enjoy yourself…” said Kota while sitting beside Yuya bed.

“It is such a waste if I don’t eat them… Here, take this… You should care your body too…” said Yuya while giving Kota, a banana.

Kota laughed while taking the banana. “Why everybody asking me to care my body?” mumbled Kota.

“People always said that the hospital foods are bad… but, for me, the foods were quite good, actually…” said Yuya, which making Kota laughed hard. Yuya feel weird looking at Kota but he doesn’t bother it. He continues eating until he finished it.

“Let’s go to the garden… ” said Yuya as soon as he finished the meal. Kota nodded and he helped Yuya to handle the drip before the two walks out from the room.

~~~

_At the airpot…_

“Okaasan…” calls Kei to a middle age woman. That woman turn his face after realized someone had called her.

“Kei… How is Yuya?” asked Yuya mom as soon as she reached Kei. Yuya father walk closer to Kei.

“His alright for now…” said Kei after greet Yuya parent.

“Come… Hikaru had waiting for us…” said Kei while helping Yuya parent holding the bag.

“Eh, Yuma… You are here too…” said Kei after realized Yuya younger brother. Yuma was bowing to Kei.

“How _nii-chan_?” asked Yuma to Kei. At that time, Yuma was walking beside Kei while his parent was following from back. Kei was hesitantly to reply. He takes a glance towards Yuya parent reaction. The hoping face make Kei become guiltier.

“I can’t say anything yet… but what I sure for now, he was alright… he was with Kota…” said Kei. From far, they can see Hikaru who waiting at the car. Hikaru greet them before helping them with their luggage. After that, they went back to the hospital.

_At the garden…_

“Your parent will be here in 20 minutes…” told Kota to Yuya after receive the message from Hikaru.

“I don’t know how to face them…” said Yuya. They were sitting on the bench at the garden looking the children playing the jigsaw.

“Mama must be sad…” said Yuya again. Kota just quietly listening what Yuya said.

“Yuma must have laughed to me looking me in this wears...” said Yuya while laughing imagine what Yuma would say to him later.

"Finally... I got some fresh air..." said Takaki while enjoying the soft breeze that touched his cheek. Yuya waited for Kota to response but it useless. Then he faces Kota.

“Why are you being quiet now?” asked Yuya suddenly. Kota didn’t know how to reply.

“Are you hiding something from me?” asked Yuya, non-stop. Kota shook his head. Kota sighs while fixing his posture.

“So, why?” asked Yuya.

“I don’t know… I'm afraid that I would hurt you more…” reply Kota. Yuya smirks.

“I hate this!” said Yuya slowly while rubbing his hair. “Even now, you start feel uncomfortable when talking to me…”

Kota feel guilty make Yuya think like that. “I just feel that you are different now, Yuya… You are not Yuya that I know… You are being more sensitive now…” told Kota honestly. Yuya was silent. He realized something.

“But whatever happened, whether you like it or not, we would never leave you….” said Kota. Yuya sighs.

Suddenly a ball had bounce to him. He take the ball and looking for the owner of that ball. Then a kid appears in front of him with wheelchair. Yuya was shocked.

“Is this yours?” asked Yuya. That girl smile and nodded. Yuya stand and put the ball at her hand.

“ _Arigatou onii-chan_ …” said her happily to Yuya. Yuya nodded. He looked at that girl who was playing with another kids.

“Her leg... but how she can smiles like that?” asked Yuya weirdly, looking at Kota. Kota stands and stand beside Yuya, looking at the children.

Suddenly the girl with wheelchair, turn her face and look at Yuya. Then the girl comes closer to Yuya.

“You want to join us?” asked the girl. Yuya smiles while nodded. He looked at Kota like he was asking permission to go with the girl. Kota nodded while laughing slowly. Yuya walk and join the group of children who playing the ball.

“Am I your mom now?” said Kota to himself while laughing.

“You sure had a mom presence by the way…” said someone make both Kota startled. He is Daisuke-sensei.

Kota smiles and sit back on the bench.

“He started hate the smell, sensei…” told Kota while looking at Yuya makes Daisuke-sensei laughed.

“You can ask him to walk sometimes to get rid the smells….” said Daisuke-sensei. He take a sit beside Kota.

“He is different now…” said Kota slowly. “He is not like that before… Now he becomes more straightforward even sometimes his words errr quite harsh…”

Daisuke-sensei nodded. “He is not the same like before too…” said Daisuke-sensei meaningfully. Kota nodded as he admits that starting the day Yuya had been admitted into hospital, he start changes a bit.

“To tell you the truth, we, the doctors also can’t understand well on what the patient feels… we do know how hurt the needle is, how bitter the medicine is, how bored hospital is, but we never know how they feels in here…” said Daisuke-sensei while touch his own chest. “Don’t ever trust their face… it might be a mask to cover their own feelings…”

“So, how should I handle him… he looked so depressed and feels down…” asked Kota."I know he didn't want to leave JUMP, but... ouh!! I didn't understand how his thinking anymore..."

"That's what happened in acceptance stage... He accept the result, then later he deny it... but then something happened, and he feel like he can accept back the result... we can't predict what they think at this stage..." explained Daisuke-sensei. Kota nods.

“Just be around him and don’t abandon him… even a called can change many things, you know…” advice Daisuke-sensei. Suddenly Daisuke-sensei stands and greets people who come from Kota back. It was Kei and Hikaru.

“Sensei… Yuya parent are here…” said Kei. At that time, a couple had come closer to Daisuke-sensei. Yuma had standing behind the couple.

“How is him, sensei?” asked Yuya mom immediately while burst into cries. Yuya father who stand beside her, hold tight her shoulder.

“Is it true like what Kota told me yesterday?” asked Yuya father trying to hold his sad. Daisuke-sensei nodded.

“I will explain again, so can we go to my room now…” said Daisuke-sensei to the couple. They agreed and followed Daisuke-sensei. Yuma also following them since he also want to know. Hikaru and Kei standing with Kota looking the four leave the garden.

“Okaasan looks pale…” said Kota referring to Yuya mom. Kei nodded.

“She is worried…” said Kei while looking for Yuya.

“Yuya?” asked Hikaru to Kota. Kota pointing at Yuya who didn’t realized about his parent and Yuma. Hikaru and Kei missed the smiles that Yuya had right now. Not only them but all of them feels the same.

~~~

_In Daisuke-sensei room…_

Daisuke-sensei sensei just finished explaining about the disease to the Yuya family. Yuya father and Yuma looks calm maybe because they had known beforehand from Kota but not to Yuya mom. Even she got know about the disease before but she still can't accept that. She was shocked.

“Why him? He is just entering his 27…” said Yuya mom while cries. Daisuke-sensei cant answer the question. The father was trying to calm the mother.

“Does he need to stay here?” asked Yuma to Daisuke-sensei. Daisuke-sensei nodded.

“Actually, in these two days, he had suffered a quite bad vertigo… we need to keep him in hospital for another few days…” told Daisuke-sensei.

“How about his work? He can continue it right….?” asked Yuya father.

“It should be okay but he will get the limit later… actually, I got to know from Kota that your son had make decision to leave JUMP yesterday… I’m not the person that suits to say this, but I think that was too drastic…” said Daisuke-sensei. “His condition will get worst if he continues being demotivated… he needs to help himself….”

Yuya father nodded as he got the real picture now. “I will talk to him later… maybe he was still shocked…” Daisuke-sensei nodded.

“I need to say this… You should be grateful that your son have JUMP…” said Daisuke-sensei while leaning his back. “I overheard their conversation this evening and they were bickering after they know Yuya want to leave… Yuya got mad to them....”

“ _Onii-chan_ never mad at people… but why he is mad at them?” asked Yuma weirdly.

“Anybody would change, young boy… He needs time too…” said Daisuke-sensei while looking at Yuma. “And of course all of you too...” said Daisuke-sensei to Yuya family.

“If and only if I stay with him, surely he didn’t become stress like this…”said Yuya mom as she imagine how Yuya doing before be taken to the hospital. Yuya mom cries again. And suddenly she fells on Yuya father lap. She had faint. Daisuke-sensei had called for a nurse, asking her to take some medicine.

Yuya father had put her on the bed in Daisuke-sensei room. Then Daisuke-sensei had checked on her. Yuma was shocked. His mom never fainted like that and it was his first time looking his parent that chaos.

“You need to sit down too…” said Daisuke-sensei to Yuma while giving him a bottle of mineral water.

“She just tired… Maybe you should let her rest today to gain back her energy before letting her taken care of Yuya…” advice Daisuke-sensei to Yuya father. Yuya father nodded while taking the mineral from Daisuke-sensei.

~~~

“ _Nani?_ ” Yuya shocked after heard what Yuma said. “Fainted?”

Yuma nodded. At that time, he was sitting at the garden with Yuya, Kota, Kei and Hikaru. All of them were sitting on a grass, under a shady tree. Yuya parent had gone home before meets with Yuya. They went home with a taxi. Yuma was looking for the others at garden before joining them under a shady tree.

“Otousan had brought her back… Maybe tomorrow morning she would visit you…” told Yuma carefully as he afraid that Yuya would hurt. Yuya nodded as he understand even he want to see his mom badly.

“You need to get rest too… You must be tired…” said Yuya to Yuma. “Kei, I hate to ask your help, but can you sending him back after this?”

“Sure… and Yuya, you always can count on me…” said Kei, want to correct what Yuya said just now.

“I don’t want! I want to stay with you…” said Yuma, protest.

“You can come tomorrow… Don’t treat me like I’m dying, guys…” said Yuya again. Yuma startled. He looked at Hikaru.

“I hate to hear that word from you Yuya…” said Hikaru after Yuya mention about ‘dying’.

“I was said the truth… you keeps hanging with me, why? Do you doesn’t have work to do, huh?” asked Yuya, quite harsh. Yuma looked down. He was afraid to look at his brother. Hikaru and Kei sigh heavily.

Later Kei, Hikaru and Yuma leave Yuya with Kota. It’s already late evening, and Kei had suggested that they need to leave soon.

_In Kei’s car…_

They were silent. Kei was looking at Yuma who sat at the back through the rear mirror. Hikaru also feels weird when suddenly Yuma become quiet.

“Are you okey, Yuma?” asked Hikaru gently. He turns his face to the back. Yuma nodded without answered Hikaru.

“I don’t see that…” said Hikaru as he noticed Yuma teary eyes.

“Is that really _onii-chan_?” asked Yuma. Kei was smiles.

“Don’t take serious on what he says… he just needs times…” said Kei while concentrating on his driving.

“But he is different…” said Yuma unsatisfied as he remembered how harsh his brother is just now. “And I never see Okaasan and Otousan like that too…” Yuma was sobbed.

Kei feel sorry to Yuma.

“To tell you the truth, I never see Yuya in that state too… At first I thought he was not Yuya…” said Hikaru leisurely. Kei gazing at Hikaru for making Yuma more confused.

“But unfortunately, that what he is now…” Hikaru continues his words. “That _baka_ …”

“Don’t call him _baka_ …” said Kei to Hikaru.

“No, he is _baka_ …” said Yuma later, agreed with Hikaru. Hikaru smirks to Kei, enjoying his glory. Kei shook his head, lost the words. Few minutes later, they arrived at Yuya house. Hikaru and Kei were just sending him at the gate since they didn’t want to disturb the family.

“So, young boy… get enough rest… You need to face your nii-chan tomorrow…” said Hikaru to Yuma. Yuma nodded. “Don’t think much…” said Kei later.

“Eh… did he stay alone tonight?” asked Yuma suddenly feel worry about Yuya.

“I don’t think so…” said Kei meaningfully. Hikaru smiles to Kei.

 


	6. Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you plan to wait for the death after this?” asked Kota quite harsh. Kota didn’t have choice other than being harsh to the new Yuya who was gazing at him now.

Yuya was ready to rest after finished his light snack for his late supper. Like usual, after he finished his meals, he will put the tray at the table beside the door so the staff can take it easily without need to looking the compartment.

After that, he prepared himself to get ready for sleep. After brushing the teeth, he leaned his back and resting while looking at his phone. Suddenly someone opened the door.

“It’s already late Kota… I didn’t know you still here… You should go back now...” said Yuya while looking at Kota who didn’t show any signs to went back home. Kota put his backpack and walk to the couch. By hook or by crook he want Yuya cry tonight.

“I’m not dy….” Yuya cant finished his words when suddenly Kota gazing at him.

“Once again I heard you said that word, I will make sure you regret…” said Kota serious. Yuya startled. He put his phone on the table and looking at Kota. Kota was unpacking his cloth.

“Why are you mad at me?” asked Yuya asked he realized Kota was silent this evening.

“Nee… Have I made a big mistake today until you treat me like this?” asked Yuya. kota just silent and prepared to sleep. He steps into the toilet. few minutes later, Kota come out from the toilet with his usual cloth.

“Are you accompany me?” asked Yuya, can’t hide his happiness when at last somebody accompany him. Yuya was grinning after looking at Kota who walking out from the toilet.

“Why are you grinning?” asked Kota.

“Are you worried about me?” asked Yuya still in grinning.

“I want to watch you dying…” reply Kota makes Yuya stop grinning.

“You are the one who said to not say that word, but…” said Yuya slowly.

“What word?” asked Kota, want to test whether Yuya want to say it or not.

“I can’t say it… it hurt you know…”said Yuya sulking.

“So, what do you think how we feel after hearing that word many times from you?” asked Kota coldly.

Yuya was silent while looking at his finger. He now knows he reason why Kota want to accompany him tonight.

“Didn’t you realize how your brother feels just now? He just cares about you…” asked Kota as he really mad at that time but he can’t scold Yuya otherwise the situation become worst.

“I want him to rest at home tonight… they just come back from my aunt house, so they definitely tired… mama also fainted today… I never expect she can’t fainted actually…” said Yuya while smiles bitterly. Kota was sitting at the couch looking at Yuya on the bed in front of him.

“So, can you tell me how your Okaasan would feel after she saw Yuma at house tonight? How Yuma can get a good rest tonight after you saying like that? What Otousan would feel looking Okaasan and Yuma sad tonight?” asked Kota non-stop making Yuya feel guilty.

“I didn’t mean to…” reply Yuya. Kota sighs heavily.

“I'm not mad at you… I know you are stress, depress, feel down… but you should be like this… You are strong before, Yuya… You are not this weak…” said Kota gently.

“I’m not Yuya that you know before...” said Yuya coldly. He is hurt after Kota keeps nagging to him.

“But you can create the future Yuya, isn’t it?” said Kota trying to give Yuya hope.

“What the future?” asked Yuya while gazing at Kota.

“Do you plan to wait for the death after this?” asked Kota quite harsh. Kota didn’t have choice other than being harsh to the new Yuya who was gazing at him now.

“You had change Kota…” said Yuya with teary eyes. He can’t accept the eldest had said that to him. Kota shook his head after looking at Yuya teary eyes. But he didn’t want to stop torturing him.

“I’m change? I’m change because you had change too…” said Kota ignoring Yuya tears.

“Why are you here? If you want to mad at me, better you go back!” said Yuya start feels annoyed.

“Yes I was mad at you… for entire day!” said Kota with loud voice.

“Everybody was mad at me now huh?” said Yuya while smirks.

“That because you still don’t…” Kota can’t finish his words when suddenly Yuya interrupt him.

“Understand you guys? Do you guys ever tried to understand me?” asked Yuya slowly as he was tired to asking the same question that he asked Kei and Hikaru before.

“We never will understand you unless you give yourself a chance…” said Kota.

“A chance for what?” asked Yuya while smirks.

“Is this what you want actually? Leave JUMP and lost hope?” asked Kota make Yuya silent for a while. “We know you suffer… but we do not what you really feel…”

Yuya wipe his tears which suddenly come out. He didn’t want to let Kota know that it was not his fully decision actually. He was afraid that he gives burden to JUMP in future.

“Your heart… is that what your heart wants?” asked Kota gently.

Yuya was silent. He didn’t have any answer for that question or perhaps he can’t answer it. Then he leaning his back ignored the question.

Kota sighs heavily. “Just listen to this first Yuya… Please don’t think bad about us… if you really knowing us, you must know that we are not that bad, we just care about you…” said Kota before walking out from the room and take the tray with him. He could hear someone had come to collect back the tray.

Yuya was thinking as soon as Kota leaves him alone in the room. Kota last words keep ringing in his mind. _“Please don’t think bad about us… if you really knowing us, you must know that we are not that bad, we just care about you…”_

“Am I being stigmatized to them?” asked Yuya slowly. The he shook his head repeteadly before forcing himself to sleep.

~~~

_Outside of Yuya room…_

“Here it is, Hideo…” said Kota while giving the tray to Hideo. Hideo shocked.

“Eh… You accompany him tonight?” asked Hideo. Kota nodded while smiling.

“My shift wills ended 15 minutes more… want to get a coffee?” asked Hideo to Kota.

“Sure… I will wait you at the lobby…” said Kota while walking to lobby. Hideo nodded while continue his works. Few minutes later, Kota realized that Hideo had walk to him with 2 cups of coffee. While drinks the coffee, both of them start talking to each other.

“Is he getting better today?” asked Hideo. Kota looked at him with a weird look.

“He like usual, still being harsh towards us…” said Kota while sipping his coffee.

“He suffer vertigo yesterday too… it’s quite bad…” told Hideo. “You didn’t know about this right?” Kota nodded.

“I want told you when we meet before but I didn’t know how to do so… since we meet again tonight, so I think I need to let you know… by the way, I’m sure he wouldn’t telling you guys this, since you said he still being harsh to you guys…” said Hideo.

“When he gets vertigo?” asked Kota since he didn’t hear anything from Yuya.

“Since he was staying here…” reply Hideo make Kota sighs. Apart of him feel mad because Yuya didn’t tell him that.

“Even I’m just a staff here, but I’m familiar with the patient… I know each of patients that I served for that building… I can’t treat them but I always listened to them… but when I was with him, he didn’t talk much… I’m not in his side but he looks really stressed…” told Hideo to Kota. Kota feel regrets on what he had said to Yuya.

“But today, I can see his happy face… you know, this is my first time seeing him smiles… He was happy when his parent would come today... and he was extra happy when you guys are here…” Hideo smiles when he remembered back when he send the breakfast this morning. He told Kota about what happened when he sends the breakfast to Yuya this morning.

_“You look happy today, Takaki-kun…” said Hideo._

_“Is it too obvious?” asked Yuya. Hideo nodded while put the tray in front of him._

_“Today, I would have visitors… My friends would come…” said Yuya happily while showing his phone. Yuya just got message from Kei saying that they would go visit him with other members._

_“Ah! My family will come to but maybe little bit late…” told Yuya to Hideo._

_“That was good news then, Takaki-kun…” said Hideo while putting the chopstick._

_“Don’t call me Takaki-kun…” said Yuya suddenly. Hideo raised his head looking at Yuya._

_“Call me Yuya…. I will be regular at here after all…” said Yuya while start having his breakfast. Hideo startled but trying his best to change his reaction. Then we walk out from the room to continue his work. Before he close the door, he could see Yuya was still smiles._

“His words maybe quite harsh but I can feel that he actually waiting for you guys….” said Hideo with smiles still at his face. Kota smiles when he knows that Yuya was waiting for them.

"That baka... I can't mad at him too long... even we mad at him, everything was just for a while... he really do what he likes now... didn't care about the others..." said Kota while remembered back how many times they were bickering today. But at the end, they can talk like nothibg happened.

Hideo nodded.Suddenly Hideo tapped Kota knee.

“One piece of advice for you from this old man…” said Hideo before laugh. Kota waiting him finished his word. “The best medicine is to not get stressed…” told Hideo to Kota. Kota was silent.

"He is just stressed... once that stress dissapeared, everything would be fine... he shouldn't be in stress when getting treatment..." said Hideo more. "and you" Hideo looked at Kota before continue his talk. "...you are still young to have those frowning..."

Kota laugh while touch his own forehead.

After talking for another minutes, they were being apart. Kota was walking back to Yuya room after sending Hideo to the hospital entrance. Hideo words keep ringing in his ears. _“He was happy when you guys are here…”_

He arrived at Yuya room. He takes a deep breath before steps into the room. Somehow he feels relieved looking at Yuya who was sleeping soundly on the bed. He walks closer to Yuya and pulling up the blanket to cover Yuya body.

“You should be more honest to yourself…” said Kota before walking to the couch. He leaned his back on the couch before fall into sleep.

It was 4am in the morning when suddenly Yuya awake from the sleep due to a loud thunder. He looks around him. Suddenly his eyes spot on Kota who sleeps facing the couch. He feels sorry looking the eldest sleep on the couch without any blanket.

“Almost like a shrimp…” said Yuya, laughing. He steps into the toilet.

After coming back from the toilet, he steps to the drawer beside his bed and he takes out extra blanket. He had asked from the nurse yesterday since he feels to cold yesterday. Then he steps closer to Kota before covers his body with the blanket. Then he continues to sleep.

~~~

_Next morning…_

Kota feels something was on his body. He opened his eyes and realizes that it was a blanket. He looked at the bed at realized that Yuya had woke up. He sits up and does some stretching.

“How is your night at hospital?” asked Yuya while steps out from toilet. Kota who was still sleepy nodded. Yuya look fresh after taking a bath.

“Where did you get this blanket?” asked Kota while holding the blanket. Yuya was smiles.

“I got extra... You sleep like a shrimp…” said Yuya while laughing. Kota also laughing when Yuya was compared him with shrimp. Then Kota when to toilet and wash his face.

“Come lets having breakfast together…” said Yuya while showing the tray.

“The food is for you, the patient, not me…” said Kota while combing his hair. He didn’t look at Yuya tray yet.

“How can I finish this alone?” asked Yuya make Kota turns his face. He was surprised.

“How come you get this much?” asked Kota, want to know. Yuya nodded.

“I told that staff to give me extra... and he just do like what I asked…” said Yuya but he also feel suspicious.

“You mean, Hideo?” asked Kota. Yuya nodded. Kota was walking at opened the window, letting the cold air enter Yuya room.

“How did you know him?” asked Yuya back. “No wonder he gives me extra…”

“We just met yesterday…” replies Kota while sitting beside Yuya. “You shouldn’t asking weird order like this…” told Kota.

“Hait… Hait…” said Yuya while giving Kota his portion. They were having the breakfast while talking. Suddenly Kota phone was ringing.

“It was Dai-chan…” said Kota before answer the call. Yuya nods. While Kota was talking with Daiki, Yuya was calmly eating his meals. Later, Kota had ended the call.

“They want to come here this afternoon… do you need anything?” asked Kota while looking at Yuya. Yuya shook his head.

“ _Hontou ni?_ They want to buy you something…” said Kota. Yuya was thinking something then he shook his head.

“It's ok... I didn't need anything else... I've got everything…” said Yuya before continue his eating. Kota nods while typing the messages.

“Yosh, I got something today… thanks for the food…” said Kota while putting back the compartment into the tray. Yuya feel sad but he try his best to no show it by nodding.

“It’s for ItaJUMP…” told Kota. Suddenly he stops and looking at Yuya.

“I think I got a brilliant idea…” said Kota suddenly. Yuya who was just finished his breakfast feel uneasy.

“What with that tension?” asked Yuya.

“I think I want to ask _Kekeke_ to give you SP ep…” said Kota make Yuya startled.

“What with that? remembered, all the mission sare from viewers...” asked Yuya.

“I'm watch ItaJUMP too... so, basically I'm the viewer also..." Kota was thinking something.

"I would ask him to let you confirm which part of the hospital is scariest…” said Kota while laughing. Yuya was in pale. “Keito can join you… or maybe Yuto...” said Kota while putting his things into the bag.

“Kota, don’t you dare to ask him weird thing!” warn Yuya. Kota was laughing while ignoring Yuya. Yuya keeps talking. “He will make me doing that! He will force me until I’m doing that!”

“Did you listen what I talking just now?” asked Yuya since Kota didn’t response. Kota looks at him.

“I’m going now… _Ja matane_ …” said Kota.

“Kota, I will drag you too if you really ask him!” said Yuya loud when Kota steps out from the room. Without Yuya realized, at that time, Hideo was standing at the outside want to collect back the tray.

“He is different today…” said Hideo when bumping with Kota. They can hear clearly what Yuya said from the inside.

“Thanks for the advice, Hideo… and for the food too…” said Kota while walking leaving the room. Hideo was nodded and walking into the room.

“You were in high tension, today, Yuya…” said Hideo to Yuya. Yuya looked at Hideo.

“Nee… Hideo… which part of this hospital is the scariest?” asked Yuya suddenly make Hideo shocked.

 


End file.
